Landey Manor
by ItTicklesLikeCrazy
Summary: "We're the Ghostfacers, professional paranormal investigators, and you kids need to leave before you get hurt." Sam, Tucker, and Danny exchanged looks, rolling their eyes, already exasperated, and that was before the other two men showed up. Even Tucker is beginning to regret this decision.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm on a SPN/DP roll, and I have about a billion more ideas too. I'm gonna bumb this fandom up a few Fanfictions. WHOO! Alrighty, then. On to business.**

**I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I NOR OWN NEITHER HAVE OFFICIAL RIGHTS TO SUPERNATURAL, DANNY PHANTOM, ANY OTHER RECOGNIZABLE THING I MAY MENTION, OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THEM. ANY MENTION OF ANY NAME, PLACE, OR OBJECT IN THE REAL WORLD MAY NOT BE PURELY COINCIDENTAL, IN THE INSTANCE OF AMITY PARK, BUT I ASSURE YOU I HAVE NO MALICIOUS MEANING BEHIND MENTION. IF YOU HAVE ANY ISSUES WITH THE STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW, AND HOPEFULLY I'LL BE ABLE TO FIX THEM. THIS IS MY ONLY DISCLAIMER FOR THIS STORY, SO TURN BACK NOW IF YOU ONLY READ THEM FOR THE DISCLAIMERS.**

**You guys should understand I only do one disclaimer per story, because I feel more are unnecessary. Just saying, I think I can get the point across with one, and just for emphasis, I make it long and babbling and large and capitalized. If you don't like this approach, please feel free to go read a different story, besides mine.**

**Alright, enjoy the story, or not, the choice is yours.**

**But seriously, ENJOY.**

"This is officially the worst idea you've _ever_ had," Sam stated, staring up at the torn, dirty, wrecked mansion perched atop the hill with a hand perched high on her hip.

"It's a full moon on the twenty-first of March," Tucker sung in response, fumbling a little bit with the heavy great that was piled in his arms. "This is heavy!" Tucker complained. "Danny, could you give me a hand."

"I would," the third member of the friend trio replied. "Except that I'd rather be home watching scary movies with Jazz on the Friday night of my conveniently-placed three-day-weekend than out here chasing imaginary ghosts with you…no offense, Sam."

"None taken," grumbled the goth. "Besides, it's not like we're getting anything done. Do you honestly believe that every teen in the neighborhood, nay, _town _won't be gunning to get in here in a few hours?"

"No," Danny mumbled. "They're too busy watching a movie they really wanted to see with their older sisters who not only bought them the movie but made them popcorn for the occasion."

Sam sent Danny a sympathetic look. then turned back to Tucker. "This is ridiculous, Tucker. Let's just get out of here."

"I will not submit to negative peer pressure!" Tucker exclaimed, groaning under the weight of the suitcases and other junk he was carrying packed full of expensive tech equipment and every other necessity the techno-geek had thought to pack. "Plus," he added, shifting positions to '"lift with his legs". "This is a great opportunity to learn all about those other ghosts, the ones that don't come out of the Ghost Zone. Right Danny? You wanted to learn about them?"

"Not when Jazz is willing to watch a scary movie of my choice, which she rented on her _own_ money, _and_ make me popcorn," the raven-haired teen grouched. "Sam's right, Tuck. There're gonna be a bunch of other teenagers camping out there tonight, and we're not going to get any work done whatsoever, anyway. Come on! I bet if we go now, Jazz'll let you guys watch the movie too!"

"Danny!" the dark-skinned boy complained. "No. This is a prime opportunity to find out all about these ghosts that aren't, you know, ghosts. We're staying, we're staying the entire night. And don't worry about there being other people there. I took care of it."

"Took care of it?" Sam raised one dark eyebrow in the direction of her friend.

"Nothing illegal," Tucker assured them. "I just se-" his sentence was abruptly cut off when he tripped over a rock and was sent crashing to the ground, equipment and all. Tucker groaned dramatically a few times before even attempting to get up, and discovering his arm, though not overly crushed, was squished beneath a few pieces of equipment. He was stuck.

Tucker pushed and pulled and heaved the equipment, but he was only able to dislodge a few things successfully. His friends laughed amusedly at his dilemma, and Tucker glared up at them. "A little help, Danny?"

Danny, chuckling, leaned down and grinned at Tucker. "Not so fun now, huh?" he asked, and then, showing no effort, lifted most of the mass off of Tucker with one hand, grinning at the techno-geek.

"Show off," Tucker grumbled, scrambling to his feet. Danny hefted the pile as if to emphasize the point, and then handed it to Tucker. The weight immediately dragged Tucker down and he had to struggle to stay upright as Danny, with Sam's assistance, piled the rest of the junk onto the pile, grinning mischievously at each other.

Finally, when the pile was balanced and back to its original state, in Tuckers arms, the techno-geek trudged uphill. Danny and Sam exchanged a surprised look, having been sure than Tucker would be a little less resolute to continue after an episode like that, but it only seemed to strengthen the dark-skinned boy's resolve. They both sighed in unison, because if hard work carrying heavy equipment with chance of falling didn't dissuade Tucker, then their complaining wouldn't. They were stuck.

"You should probably help him," Sam told Danny.

"I know I'm going to be forced into this," Danny whispered back. "But that doesn't mean I have to be happy or helpful about it."

Sam gave Danny and exasperated look and hurried after their friend, but Danny quietly noted she didn't try to lighten the load either. He grinned and followed the other two-thirds of his friend trio.

By the time Danny, who'd admittedly not been trying a great deal, had caught up to his friends, Tucker was trying to open to door of the mansion with his face, while Sam was laughing uncontrollably. Danny smiled broadly and reached out, releasing the doorknob.

Immediately, a white figure swung down towards the trio, surprising them. Danny leapt into action, jumping forward and slamming his fist into the figure…and kept going. The white sheet was dragged from its fishing line above and fell around Danny, who tripped and crashed to the floor. Tucker started laughing loudly, resulting in some of the equipment nearly falling again. He quickly stilled.

Danny got to his feet, still cloaked in the white sheet, and glared at Tucker. "You!" he accused, though he didn't look as angry as he could have."This was your precaution to keep neighborhood teens away?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Tucker asked, motioning with his chin to some chip bags and flashlights discarded on the floor. "They drop their equipment and run. Fortunately for us, we have a ghost hunting best friend." He grinned at Danny with an amused expression. "Or, SheetBuster."

"Be quiet," Danny said, glaring at Tucker. "I could just grab Sam and leave now."

"And if you did you'd be wracked with guilt the entire night, wondering if your poor best friend has survived the night," Tucker told him with conviction in his voice.

"Or Sam, Jazz, and I could be watching that scary movie and not give you another thought until the police call us to tell us that they found your corpse." Danny grinned maniacally. "I like that option better."

"Best friend code prevents you," Tucker protested, adjusting his position again, attempting to get comfortable under the giant mass of equipment. "Let's just get set up."

"Whatever you say," Danny mumbled. "But I'm keeping the sheet." He pulled it around him like an old shawl and put some of it up over his head like a hood. "I'll be a bed sheet ghost. Terrifying. And if anybody else comes I'll scare them away with my scary bed sheet-ocity."

"Bed sheet-ocity?" Sam questioned, raising an eyebrow. Danny shrugged, then flickered out of visibility, leaving a seemingly empty sheet and waving what looking like its arms up and down. He reappeared, grinning. Sam rolled her lilac eyes. "You two are stupid," she sated, but did nothing to emphasize the statement. "Let's just get this camp thingy set up, alright? Good." She pressed ahead and took the lead from Tucker, who, besides a small grumble of protest, did nothing to stop her.

"Okay, Tucker," Sam began. "You have a place where you wanted to set up your great tech-freak station, or are we just searching for a big room?"

"Big…room," Tucker gasped out between desperate breaths. He wasn't fit like Sam or Danny, or was less fit, and there was ghostly strength to assist him. He was still more fit than he had been a year and half ago, when Danny's accident wasn't even a crazy dream, because ghost hunting was a workout, but Tucker wasn't a big fan of unnecessary exercise, and hadn't broken down like Danny had and agreed to go running with Sam. Also, maybe a little lovebird bonding time. He couldn't ruin that.

"Danny," Sam said exasperatedly, surveying the struggling techno-geek. "Just help him. He needs it." Tucker frowned at her.

Danny stepped over to Tucker and took the top half of the pile off, holding it easily. At Tucker's relieved sigh, both Danny and Sam laughed slightly, and Tucker scowled at Danny. The same reaction was not for Sam mostly because he didn't want to get hit with a heavy combat boot tonight.

"Oh," said Sam suddenly. "I think there's a big room up ahead," and she charged on.

Danny took wide strides to catch up with her. "How do you know?" he wondered from a position a little behind the goth.

"Look at the architecture," she replied, reinforcing her lead again, and Danny fell into step a little ahead to Tucker.

Sam got to the door she had hinted at before and reached for the doorknob, releasing it with a soft click. Danny half-expected another cheesy trap, but no sheet came down on them. Sam let off a little exclamation noise. "Ha! See. Perfect place to set up Tucker's stupid…" she trailed off, eyes focusing on something neither of the boys could see with her blocking the door. "Equipment," she finished softly.

Curious, Danny set the stuff he was carrying back on Tuckers pile, arousing a grunt from the techno-geek, and moved up to stand beside Sam. What he saw didn't so much as surprise him as annoy him. "Just when I was getting into it," he grumbled, staring at the four people in front of him. "Great work with scaring other peop- whoa!" he called as one of the people raised a gun at him while another raised a camera. "Are you people insane!" he shouted, eyes focused on the piston pointed at him.

"Not a ghost," said one of the people, putting a hand on the gun and forcing it down. They're just a bunch of stupid teenagers."

Sam and Danny looked at each other for a moment. "Can we _stupid teenagers_," Sam put extra exaggeration on those words, letting her contempt for them leek through. "Find a place for our overworked friend to set down out own equipment?" Then, without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Danny's wrist and pulled him into the room, leaving room for Tucker to come through the doorway and join them, setting all the junk on the floor and letting loose a less than unnoticeable sigh of relief. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes at his antics.

"Excuse me?" the same guy from before, a young man with curly, dirty blonde hair, wearing glasses, began. "But who are you, exactly?"

"We could ask you the same question," Sam stated. "Since we're not answering until you tell us who you are and what you're doing here."

"We asked first," a dark-haired boy who was a little shorter than the first guy pointed out, but then received a look from the first guy, who seemed to be the leader.

"We don't need to answer to a couple of teens looking for an amateur thrill," the leader stated, not noticing Sam's hands curling slightly in anger. "But we're the Ghostfacers, _professional_ ghost hunters."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other, each biting his or her lip to keep from violently exploding into laughter. _Professional_ ghost hunters? Like Danny's parents? What a joke!

"Professional ghost hunters," Danny repeated, being the only one who could open his mouth without falling down onto the floor and cracking up. Still, he snickered slightly, and hoped the "Ghostfacers" passed it off as a cough. "Alrighty, then." He turned back to Tucker. "Can you set up all the doohickeys that you need to with their equipment?"

"Maybe not everything," Tucker replied. "I can't believe you're actually getting into this now, man. I thought you would use this as an excuse to get me to leave."

Danny shrugged. 'What can I say. _Professional ghost hunters_ tend to get on my nerves, if you catch my drift." As if both Tucker and Sam didn't exactly get his point, he let a bit of green slide across his eyes before turning back to the Ghostfacers. "You guys need to leave."

"What?" the leader man asked, incredulous expression across his face. Danny shoved a chuckle down. "I think you've misinterpreted the situation. We're _professionals. _We hunt ghosts for a living. You're just a couple of delinquent teenagers. You need to get out of here before you hurt yourself."

Danny forced back a smile. "Whatever you say, dude," he muttered. "But have you ever actually _seen _a ghost?"

"Tons of times," the nerdy dark-haired boy bragged, his chest puffing up with pride. "More than you amateurs, I'm sure."

_I doubt it_, all three members of the trio thought, and looked at each other, amusement on their faces. "How many?" Danny pushed, mock-dazzlement dripping from his tone. None of the four Ghostfacers seemed to get that he was being sarcastic.

"Well," the dark-haired guy started, and Danny sent a quick look to Sam, smile in his eyes. She returned it with the same amount of amusement. "There was this one time with a ghost called Mordechai Murdoch, and another when we infiltrated the Morton House, and then the ghost of Janet Meyers. How about that?"

No longer could the trio postpone laughter, so Sam and Tucker snickered into their hands, hoping to muffle the sound and pass it off as coughs. Danny bit down hard on his tongue, even tasting blood. The other guy, besides the two that had already spoken, frowned, but the remaining three, the two boys and an asian girl, stood tall and proud, apparently not getting that these choking, muffled sounds were laughter.

"Well, okay," Danny managed finally. "Good, then you'll know that these ghosts could rip you apart limb from limb."

"Yes," the dark-haired guy confirmed. "We know the dangers for inexperienced morons." He gave the trio a condescending look and Tucker and Danny descended into laughter once again, leaving Sam to do the talking.

"Listen," she said, suddenly all business. "I know you may think you're ready to handle something like this, but you're not. Trust me, we know a lot more than you about all of this. You may have faced a couple low level ghosts and gotten out with you lives, but you're nowhere close to handling _real_ ghosts. So get out of here. Scram."

The lead Ghostfacer looked her in the eye. "Never."

**Honestly, did you guys like it? Honestly? In all honesty. Did you? HAVE A NICE DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm liking typing this story, just because, you know, it's fun. GhostFacers!**

**Mysterious question****: If a grape is half purple and half green, am I supposed to eat it? **

**Dad said that it was okay to eat it, but I don't really trust that alone. I was freaking out a little because I really like grapes and, you know, I wanted to eat some grapes, but half of them were half-purple half-green, and I'm not really sure if that s a bad sign. I didn't even know that was possible!**

**Also, for those of you who don't know my compulsive updating habits, I either update frequently, or not at all. I've already gotten some of this story along, but the updates might be few and far in between, because I've got every excuse in the book circling right now: Homework, friends, family, books, other writing, artistry, school, classes, broken things, drama, and, on top of all that, high school registration.**

**Yes, you heard it folks. It's that part where you're far enough into eighth grade where the teachers start piling on the homework and you have to fill out that little packet which ultimately determines your entire funture. THAT'S A LOT TO PUT ON MY SHOULDERS. I know what I want to be when I grow up: an author, just like a lot of people on this site. Still, I've got other things to plan for and take and frankly, I AM SO WORRIED!**

**I don't think I'm ready for high school, and sure I've got the better part of a year before I have to confront it, but then I'm going to be a Freshman, and holy goodness, NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONONO! I CAN'T HANDLE IT! I'm so scared. Nothing is going to work out like it's supposed to.**

**Now I'm treating the authors note like a diary, so I'll just shut up and let you guys read.**

"Set up alright?" Danny asked Tucker, surveying the measly station compared to the Ghostfacer's huge "Eagle's Nest".

"Just fine," Tucker reassured him. "I'm wiring everything into my PDA so it's portable."

"Cool," Danny muttered. "You wanna know what's not so cool?"

"Having to deal with a bunch of pompous, loser ghost hunters?" Tucker guessed. "It's like your parents' level annoying without the personal relationship, and they're way more straightforward about thinking they know better than us. Tell me, why does everybody assume that because we're teenagers that we can't get the job done just as good, or better, than them. Hmm?"

"Because our brains are still developing," replied Sam. "They think we're less mature because we can still absorb information at a greater rate than them, and remember more of it. Talk about ridiculous."

"Agreed," Danny grumbled. "I skipped movies with Jazz to deal with a bunch of morons."

"Maybe tomorrow night," Sam told him. "Tuck and I will come over and watch it with you, or you can bring it over to my place and we can watch it in the movie den."

"I'd be alright with that," Danny stated, grinning.

"Lovebirds," Tucker grumbled under his breath, fingers flying over his PDA screen.

"I _will_ shove some ghostly ice down your pants," Danny warned, Sam's purple-eyed angry glare exaggerating the point even further. Tucker gulped nervously and smiled weakly, then went back to fiddling with the piece of technology.

"I can't believe you haven't taken that bed sheet off, Danny," Sam changed the subject, an amused look present on her features.

Danny clutched the bed sheet around him. "It's warm and comfortable, plus, I think it bugs them." He motioned with his head to the Ghostfacers, fiddling with their own equipment. "I heard one of them groaning about me, what was it? 'Grossly mocking the terror of ghosts'. Plus, it's not like we can lose Tucker's precious bed sheet." Tucker stuck his tongue out at Danny and Danny grinned back at him, blue eyes laughing.

"Wait!" Sam said suddenly, tilting her head to the side. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tucker asked, but both Danny and Sam shushed him.

Danny listened as well, and his eyes widened. "Car!" he exclaimed.

Tucker, now able to hear the car's engine as well, widened his eyes and whispered harshly. "Someone else is coming! Coming here!"

The three friends exchanged looks, but Sam was the first to turn away. "Hey!" she caught the Ghostfacer's attention, who didn't look extremely happy to having her call them out. They'd only agreed to 'let' Danny and his friends stay with the promise of extra tech and camera coverage for an 'episode'. The trio wasn't happy with the promise of being filmed, or on TV, especially when Danny was sure at least one moron from his high school would watch something stupid like this show, but after a while it became too exhausting for all three of them to keep insisting these idiots leave, so Danny just resigned to himself to the fact that this time around he had more than just his friends' butts to cover.

"What?" the leader dude, which the three friends had heard addressed as Ed, asked irritatedly.

"You have friends coming?" Sam wondered, her black-and-purple manicured hand going to her left hip in attitude.

The Ghostfacers looked confused. "No," Harry answered. "Why would you think that?"

"Listen," Sam commanded, and then, under her breath, "Idiots."

"Agreed," Danny and Tucker whispered in unison.

"No…" Ed trailed off, and the Ghostfacers all looked at each other with different levels of frustration and incredulousness printed all over their faces. "Can't be."

"No way it's them," Harry comforted his friend, but his face showed he thought different. The car's engine suddenly cut off, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker could tell that it had stopped not far off. They shared a glance, wondering what to do, but before any one of them could open their mouth, the Ghostfacers jumped into action.

"Check the cameras," ordered Ed. "See if anybody is walking in."

The girl, Maggie, rushed over to the desk which supported all the monitors and stuff. "Nothing so far," she reported after an instant.

Danny slid over to the only group member who wasn't doing anything, also, coincidentally, the one they considered the most capable, since he could perceive sarcasm. His name was…Spruce?

"Uhh…explanation?" Danny tried.

"The Winchesters," Spruce muttered as all three teens pressed in for information. "They've interfered with our hunts before, and deleted all our footage. They're other ghost hunters, but they're pretty capable, aside from being a couple of douche bags."

With a single look, the trio knew their plan of action. Danny pulled the bed sheet close around him and sunk into the shadows, vanishing from the visible spectrum. As soon as invisibility had taken over his body, he turned intangible and flew straight backwards until he was out of the house, and then up, where he circled for a moment. Quickly, he spotted the vehicle which must have made the noise. A black Impala.

Danny flew closer to the ground, near the car, and then flew forward quickly, looking for any people, circling around. He didn't spot any people, so he dove back into the house, flying quickly through the many rooms, and then the room, where he found a cluster of shadows and became visible again. He walked over to Sam and Tucker, who looked at him with expectant looks, and grabbed their shoulders.

Wordlessly, and hoping the Ghostfacers wouldn't pry, he positioned Sam and Tucker each at an entrance to the room, sure that people were coming, and then took his own station, pulling the bed sheet over his front. Maybe he could scare these guys off, whoever they were.

It took over three minutes, with the Ghostfacers completely ignoring them and typing on their computer, before there was any kind of progression. Sam's doorknob wiggled, and she signaled to Danny, who positioned himself in front of the door, barely getting there before it swung open. He raised his arms in what he hoped was a scary manner, but when the door opened, was faced with the unimpressed faces of two tall men.

"Boo?" Danny tried, which was met with an eyebrow raise from both the men and Sam, who gave him a 'what are you doing, you moron' face. Danny sighed and pulled the bed sheet off, allowing it to flutter to the floor before walking over to Sam and Tucker to deliberate.

"You!" an accusatory voice came, making all three teenagers look up. The Ghostfacers had given up on the computer monitor search, and were instead facing the two men with threatening postures which were, in all honesty, stupid and useless. Danny could have literally taken them down in five seconds flat, maybe less, if use of ecto-bolts was involved.

"Oh great," said the taller of the two men, looking annoyed. "Them." He turned to Danny, with Sam and Tucker behind them. "And I suppose you three are some of their new unpaid interns?"

"Hell no," Danny, Sam, and Tucker all replied at exactly the same moment, in the exact same tone. The taller men looked a bit amused while the Ghostfacers looked offended.

"Alright," the shorter of the two new men, but still tall, said. "Everybody out. We're shutting this operation down."

Sam, Danny, and Tucker looked to each other, a bit surprised.

"No way, man!" protested Harry. "You guys can't kick us out this time. This is our gig!"

"Well, I know somebody who'd prefer it if you left," Danny grumbled under his breath, and his two friends hid smiles. The taller of the two men briefly glanced their way, but then turned his attention to the Ghostfacers. "All of you, out!" he ordered.

"No!" Ed protested. "You can't make us leave! We have a right to be here."

"Technically," Sam murmured under her breath. "None of us have any right to be here. This is private property given to the city of Amity Park after its previous owners died and nobody wanted to live here."

"Nuh-uh," Tucker protested, and pulled a slip of paper out of his back pocket. "I've got a warrant!" he shoved it in Sam's face.

"Wow!" Danny exclaimed, surprised at the amount of work his best friend had put into this. "No wonder you didn't want to leave. You put enough effort into this to get _legal_ permission. You really wanted to do this."

"Yep!" Tucker confirmed proudly.

"Hey!" the shorter of the two men caught their attention. "We need to get out of here. You kids are in no shape to be here tonight."

Sam stepped forward, squaring her shoulders. "Correction," said she. "_You_ need to leave. We're perfectly fine, both legally and physically, though Tucker's mental state is questionable…"

"Hey!" the techno-geek protested, offended. Sam shrugged in apology, but didn't back down from her stand.

"You need to get out of here!" the man growled, and, while the taller man tried to herd the Ghostfacers away, he tried to coax the three of them away. After a while, he grumbled something under his breath, probably something about not having enough time to deal with a bunch of hormonal teenagers, and reached for Sam's shoulder.

Before his hand reached her, a high-pitched whining screeched through the air from a few different sources. Looking puzzled, the taller man pulled a device out of his coat pocket, tiny red light-bulbs across the top all lit up. Two of the Ghostfacers, Maggie and Harry, did the same, with the same results.

"Dean," the tall guy said to the guy reaching for Sam. "EMF's going crazy."

"I can see that," the man reaching for Sam replied, glancing around, and at the Ghostfacer's flashlights. "Nothing else seems to be showing evidence of a haunting. No cold spots."

"EMF," Tucker whispered. "Electro-magnetic frequency."

"Ghosts emit it when they're around," Harry snakily explained. The trio all shot him annoyed looks. The last lightbulb on his EMF reader extinguished itself, and the next one a few moments after that.

"Come on," 'Dean' insisted, reaching for Sam again and actually touching her shoulder. Immediately, the EMF spiked all the way to the top again and the room seemed to grow a few degrees colder.

Realization dawned in Sam's purple eyes. "Danny!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice low enough so the other people in the room wouldn't hear. They were too busy looking around the room for any sign of spirits to notice anything. "Calm down."

"What?" the raven-haired teen asked, and Sam motioned with a pale hand to the EMF readers.

"Calm down," she repeated, and Tucker caught on. One of the little red lights flickered out.

"Yeah, rem, dude," he addressed Dean. "Take your hand off her shoulder."

Dean's brow crinkled, but he removed his hand from Sam's shoulder. Tucker, Sam, and now Danny's attention focused on the EMF readers as Danny took a few calming breaths. The EMF diminished until it was nonexistent, and each of the three friends exhaled relievedly.

Dean gave a sideways look to Sam, glancing her up and down. "You have some sort of guardian spirit haunting you?" he asked offhandedly.

"You could say that," Tucker joked, but was cut off from saying anything else by a sharp elbow to the gut courtesy of Danny. Dean and the tall guy gave them curious looks, and Danny smiled nervously, inwardly cursing himself for the EMF spike. Well, Danny really wished he was at home with Jazz watching that movie right now.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Delayed authors note due to the fact that the author of this story is having a mental break down. Please refer to above authors note for reasons.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a little bit of a while, but it's SuperPhantom week, which means I HAVE to update this. HAVE to.**

**I don't know, I haven't got much of an authors note this time around. All the usual excuses and complaints, right? Homework and such. We were supposed to be moving on to a new unit in gym today, but instead it's just MORE dancing. Ugh...after gym I was so dizzy because my partner was obsessed with spinning me. I nearly threw up.**

**I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews. You're support is astounding. You know what makes me sad, though? I am such a HYPOCRITE, but I hate when you have a super good story and then you look at the update date and it hasn't been updated in forever and you don't know whether to PM the author asking them to get their asses in gear or just move on, and then most of the time you just move on. I don't know what to do with all of my unclosed stories, but hopefully I can take care of those so I'm NOT a MASSIVE hypocrite.**

**I don't know what else to babble about, so I'm just gonna say ENJOY.**

"Sam and Sam?" Danny wondered incredulously. He'd picked up the bed sheet from where he had neglected it on the floor and was holding it around him like a blanket. Every once in a while one of the Ghostfacers would shoot him a dirty look, which made him want to keep it on even more. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," female Sam confirmed, a hand on her black-clad hip.

Seriously," Tucker parroted the girl Sam, shrugging at his best friends.

"And how are we supposed to tell you two apart?" Danny wondered, glancing between the tall man and his best friend.

"We shouldn't need to," Dean growled, frustrated. "We just need to get you out of here and we'll be on our separate ways."

"We're not leaving unless they leave," Tucker protested, motioning with one hand to the Ghostfacers group.

"And we're not going anywhere!" Ed stated determinedly.

"Which means we're staying," Sam said, not sounding as down as she could have.

"Which brings us back to this!" Danny concluded. "We could call you Gigantor!" he suggested, but the idea was immediately rejected.

"How about we call Sam, Sammy?" Tucker suggested.

"Which Sam?" Danny wondered, contemplating.

"Do I really want to lose my ability to help give birth?" Tucker replied in means of an answer, and both boys shot a look to their female friend, who grinned wolfishly. Tucker shuddered and Danny rubbed him head subconsciously, remembering past injury from those boots.

"I'm not going by 'Sammy'," the tall man protested forcefully.

"Why don't be just call our Sam, Chaos?" Danny suggested, and the goth smiled in agreement, and Tucker nodded.

"Alright!" Dean exclaimed in annoyance, catching everybody's attention. "Everybody out!" he ordered, and pulled a gun from the inside of his jacket. Immediately, both of Dany's friends reached out and grabbed a shoulder each, but did nothing beyond that. The Ghostfacers looked intimidated.

On perfect cue, the EMF spiked again, and everybody looked at Sam, erm- Chaos, with nervous eyes. Only Tucker, Danny, and Chaos knew that it wasn't Chaos causing the spikes in electro-magnetic energy, but the black-haired teen sanding next to her.

"Not me," Danny whispered as quietly as possible but to still be heard over the EMF when Tucker and Sam both shot him 'be careful and calm down, or you'll blow your secret to a bunch of ghost hunters' glares.

Tucker looked to his friend, eyes widening at the truthful and confused expression on Danny's face. "Then who?" he whispered back. The EMF spiked with a loud whine again, but didn't quite reach all the way to full on the Winchester's, like Danny had. It reached far past full on the Ghostfacers, though, and the trio took this as another sign of inexperience. Danny rolled his eyes towards Tucker and Chaos.

Suddenly, a loud bang rang through the house. The members of the Ghostfacers jumped in surprise, while the trio of teens turned towards where they thought the source of the noise was, and Sam and Dean actually started walking in that direction. Before anybody could actually get outside of the main big room, more bangs came, seven in succession. The EMF began to slowly wind down.

"We'll take care of it," Tucker said. "Come on, Sa-Chaos. Danny, you go that way," he motioned to the nearest hallway. "We'll meet up here as soon as you're done."

Another couple of thuds split the silence, along with the persistent whine of the EMF readers telling the few assembled, obviously, that it was the ghost they'd all come for causing the noises.

"C'mon." Chaos grabbed Tucker's wrist and pulled him the opposite way from where he'd told Danny to go. "We'll check here, you check there, m'kay? Meet back here." Tucker and Chaos went through the door Sam and Dean had come in, while Danny darted down the hallway across from that.

"Hey!" Dean called after him. "Hey kid! You can't-" he cut himself off when he realized that there was no way Danny was listening to him. "You," he pointed to the Ghostfacers. "You stay here. Sammy, you go after those other two." Dean started in the direction Danny had disappeared, and soon, got out of view.

Sam nodded to the Ghostfacers. "It would probably be best if you guys stayed here. We'll be right back." Then, following his older brother's instructions, went in the direction Chaos and Tucker had gone.

The Ghostfacers stared at each other for a moment, and then got to work on the monitors, trying to catch a glimpse of any of the others on their monitor, or the ghost that had set off the EMF in the first place. All four members clustered around the monitor as Spruce typed quickly, each separate key stroke emitting a soft _click_ noise. Needless to say, the keyboard was loud.

After a few minutes, Maggie let off a little noise and pointed to the box on the top right of the computer screen, pointing out some movement. Spruce typed in a few commands which enlarged that box so the other three were miniature rectangles on the left side and zoomed in on what Maggie had pointed to. It showed Tucker and the goth girl, Chaos, looking around, and then Chaos pointing out something to Tucker.

Both momentarily disappeared from view as they walked out of the camera's line of view, but Spruce zoomed in a little bit more and made the camera rotate on it's axis so that both figures were in sigh again. The Ghostfacers clustered closer around the screen as Spruce turned the sound up.

"Anything?" Chaos's voice filtered through the computer's speakers. The Ghostfacers tried to figure out what she and Tucker were doing.

"Nope," Tucker sighed, stepping away from what he'd been working on. The Ghostfacers saw it was a window, shudders firmly shut closed. "Won't budge. Just like the other three we've checked. They're all firmly stuck. Not even Danny would be able to bust through these with just raw muscle."

"So whatever's here is trapping us in here," Chaos concluded. "It doesn't want us to go. Why?"

"It's bored," Tucker guessed. "All of us wandered in here like idiots, and now we're practically like dolls for this thing to mess with. Wind them up and watch them go, right?"

"Great," Chaos said, voice dry and crackling with sarcasm. "Remind me again, why did you want to come here? Are you naturally suicidal or just dumb?"

"It's not that," Tucker exclaimed, once again going back to pushing on the shudders forcefully, determined expression plastered on his face. "I knew we could handle whatever this thing was with just Danny, but all these other bozos running around…" he trailed off.

"Bozos!" Maggie exclaimed, offense obvious in her voice. The other Ghostfacers shushed her, though just as offended.

"Yeah," Chaos mumbled. "With them here we can't _do_ _anything_, besides be extra back-up and try to cover Danny. "And, you know, I don't really appreciate being addressed as Chaos as much as I thought."

"Better than calling you Samantha," Tucker pointed out helpfully. Chaos glared at him, and he visibly winced, eyes involuntarily going down to her feet.

A moment of silence passed between them, in which Tucker pulled and pushed and heaved and hoed the shudders and Chaos watched with an amused expression, her arms crossed over her chest like she didn't expect his efforts to make any difference. They didn't.

"Hey, Sam?" Tucker breached the silence, slumping back from the window. "You know that we're being watched, right?"

"That camera isn't nearly as discreet as it should be," Chaos stated in way of informing Tucker of her knowledge. "And the Sasquatch Man who stole my name is just coming up behind us now."

Tucker looked to Chaos. "Run?"

Chaos grinned. "Definitely."

Both of them suddenly turned to the camera with sly grins on their faces. Chaos raised her hand and flipped the fingers up and down in a wave before both of them suddenly disappeared. Just like that, poof! Gone.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ed. "Can you do a frame by frame back on that, Spruce?"

Grunting in reply, Spruce did as he was instructed and slowly played the footage back one frame at a time. With the slowed footage, the Ghostfacers were able to see that Chaos and Tucker had pushed their own feet out from under them and vanished from the camera's viewpoint, which had been focused on their heads, shoulders, and upper chests.

"Nice trick," Spruce commented. "I wish I'd come up with it." The other Ghostfacers glared at him.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, pointing back to the screen. All the Ghostfacers turned their attention back to the screen immediately, which showed the younger Winchester brother emerging from the next room over and peering at the shudders, and apparently finding evidence of Chaos and Tucker having been there. He had an annoyed look on his face, and his annoyance level only grew as he noticed the camera recording his movements.

Sam wandered over to the camera and peered in the lens for a moment before raising an eyebrow, and backing off a bit. Sam's face was a foot or so away from the lens, but the Ghostfacers saw his arms not hanging at his sides but instead outstretched to either side.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"Yes!" Ed exclaimed in an offended tone, and the view momentarily fuzzed up. It focused back again, but then fritzed. "Oh!" Ed called. "No, no! Come on, man! Don't mess with our cameras!"

The camera fritzed again, and a small grin stretched across Sam's face, as if he could here the protests of the Ghostfacers. "No!" objected Harry. "Seriously?"

The camera's screen flickered to black, back to fuzzy vision, and then black again. "No! No! Come on!" screamed Harry and Ed, the screen flickering wildly. "Really? Come on, man! Leave the camera alone."

The last visual the Ghostfacers got before that camera screen went to black was Sam's humor-filled smile.

**Eh? Eh? I hope I did well to please you, oh great and merciful readers. Until later.**


End file.
